


The Art of Seduction

by nctenneth



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, OT9 (EXO), but Kevin is in love with sehun, sehun is basically in love with gru and whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctenneth/pseuds/nctenneth
Summary: Sehun has always had his eyes on his boss, and Gru feels the same way about the young man. What happens when a certain minion gets in the way?
Relationships: Sehun x Gru, Sehun x Kevin the Minion
Kudos: 7





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect to post this but 😛 Enjoy whoever reads it gldjfkdkcfk 
> 
> Follow @obsessehvn on twitter for more

Sehun P.O.V

The air is cold , a horrible chill goes down my spine, I rush inside and down the concealed elevator. The thick walls of Gru’s underground labatory make me feel safe, I can barely hear the pesky girls playing with the untamed mutt in the room above me. The clock on the wall rings for 7pm the girls to go to bed and finally I have Gru all to myself. 

I dim the lights and grab my iphone 4s of the mantle, playing Careless whisper saxophone 10hr loop, I unbutton my snow white lab coat and fix my tie, slipping in some VO5 hair gel to slick back my bangs just how Gru likes. Everything was supposed to be a secret, a surprise date night for my one true love but then the heavy metal door creaks open and in comes Kevin. 

i've always had a repressed lust for this one, something about his eyes i think. I beckon him in close, as he aproaches i walk towards the door, locking it shut... I tell him to have a seat and prepare a drink, alcoholic banana milkshake more exact, for my little friend. I hand him his beaker and he sheepishly takes a sip. The effects are almost instant, his muscles relax and He looks me up and down “B-behun?” He mutters under a short, quiet breath before having to climb onto my tall lap and take my big hands in his little gloved ones. 

I can tell what his intentions are, Kevin never is so bold only for when he drinks. I wait for the press of his perfectly rounded yellow lips to press against my own, both mine and Kevin’s eyes bashfully closed when a loud, metal knocking shakes through the Lab and Gru, angry as ever is thudding the door and shouting about the most ultimate betrayal. 

Kevin is still on my lap, i slip him off and fix myself completely flushed and embarrassed now that Gru has caught me in the act of getting close and intimate with his most reliable employee, “G-Gru hyung, it’s not what it looks like...” I gasp out as the tall man peers down his long, pointy nose at me; gripping onto my jaw as he backs me against the wall. 

“Oh is it now?” He growls and pushes his thin lips against my tiny plush tiers, causing fireworks to course throughout my chest. Finally. Finally I got what I wanted. 


End file.
